Alexander Kalani
__TOC__ Basics Name: Alexander '''James '''Kalani Alias(es): '''(The) Alpha '''Place of birth: '''Oahu '''Date of birth: '''1st May 2174 (27) '''Gender: Male Race: Macedonian Slav/Hawaiian Height: '''6'4" '''Weight: '''195lbs '''Hair: '''Black/brown '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Sexuality: '''Straight. '''Marital Status: Taken. Family: ' Madison Raske Dogs. Chicken Parents, Siblings: Deceased. Abilities ':BLOODLINES: Maori Storm God: Tawhaki (known as Kaha'i in Hawaii) Serbian Demon: Ala Energy Conversion is the superhuman ability to physically absorb and psychically convert one form of energy into another form. For example, one with this ability could absorb sound energy and convert it into light energy, or absorb psionic energy and convert it into heat energy. In Alex's case, he can use any form of energy, but his conversion output can only be either electricity or hydropower. Electrokinesis is the ability to generate and mentally manipulate electricity. One with this ability could manipulate present electricity (static electricity, electrical arcs, and lightning bolts) or create electricity. This ability could range from generating harmless static electricity to summoning ball, bolt or flash lightning. Sometimes this ability can even be used to take control of the electrons in objects, allowing motion control. Hydrokinesis is the ability to mentally manipulate water. The ability could be used to directly generate or pull ambient moisture out of the air to form water, withstanding great water pressure, or raise water to send it at foes in the form of tidal waves or any other form the user wishes. One with this ability can 'rip' the water out of people. --- • Storm Generation – '' Alex cannot manipulate the weather. As he is descended on both sides from Storm Generators, one of his primary strengths is to generate large lightning bolts to fill the sky with thunderous energy, often resulting in a purely natural thunderstorm. However, he cannot stop a thunderstorm, even if he started it. Nor can he move it around. If he wants a storm to cover two areas, he has to create two storms. It must be noted that due to energy fluctuations in the sky, a second storm would be much easier to get off the ground. ''• Cloud / Fog Generation – '' As stated above, Alex cannot manipulate the weather. He can, however, generate clouds and mists by building up moisture, which in turn also gives him the ability to create and manipulate rain. As with storms, Alex cannot stop rain falling. What he can do is move it around, siphon the water somewhere else, or just make it dance. ''• Electro / Hydro Manipulation – '' Unlike most Electrokinetics, Alex is not harmed or phased in any way by water. In fact, quite the opposite, and Alpha’s main claim to fame within the Island String is the ability to generate mixtures of electricity and water to use as rather deadly weapons. Miscellaneous '''What You Would Know:' • 'If you know Alex - '' * The Kalani Family were a Paragon in Evolved Society. * Now they are famous because they were massacred by their own son in 2196. * In the years 2195 - 2197, the amount of keyhole thunderstorms on Oahu was off the charts. * Alex was sentenced to Kaua'i in 2197. * If you were an inmate of Kaua'i, you will be able to connect him with (The) Alpha. ''• 'If you knew "James" - '' * If you were gang-related on Oahu in 2196 - 2197, you will be able to connect him with (The) Alpha * James was a loose cannon; and you will likely be able to fingerpoint him as one of the first Evolen breakdowns. ''• 'If you know (The) Alpha - '' *He almost always defers to esse regarding contracts. *He is very hard to get hold of - if you have worked with him before, you have a unique way to do so. If you haven't, your only hope is word of mouth. *Although he is not the nutcase he used to be, he occasionally has lapses of mental stability, which means that every so often, he'll blow up the wrong building. *He'll also blow up the right building. *If his chosen target takes him anywhere near the ersatz buildings, you should plan in extra time for a detour. *He always carries at least four obvious weapons: two guns (Mommy & Daddy) and two knives (Big Brother, Sweet Sister). *Unless the situation is extraordinary, the Alpha will shoot first, and apologise later. ''• 'If you know '''of '(The) Alpha (& esse) - '' * He is considered armed and extremely dangerous. * He is unplottable. * Their targets are rarely connectable. * They often refuse contracts with little explanation. Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Energy Abilities Category:Electrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis